The invention relates to an escutcheon for sanitary water fittings, especially concealed fittings.
As is known, concealed fittings are located in the installation wall up to the operating element or operating elements, e.g., handles, levers, pull knobs, etc. The covering of the installation opening and with it the concealed fittings as well as their connections is attained by means of a suitably large escutcheon, which is usually connected with the fittings body by screws. The escutcheon is thereby supported with insertion of an outer ring packing at the installation wall, in the area of the edge of the installation opening.
A disadvantageous feature of the known escutcheons for sanitary water fittings, especially concealed fittings, is the fact that the heads of the screws with which the known escutcheons are connected to the fitting bodies remain visible. Apart from visual esthetic disadvantages, the danger exists that the screw heads and the escutcheon itself may be damaged by scratches during the insertion of the screws into the filling bodies, and deformation of the escutcheon is not infrequent. In addition, care of the escutcheons is difficult in the area of the screw heads.